


How Anthea Came to be

by ShortStorry



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First story, Gen, Woah look tags, pre-John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortStorry/pseuds/ShortStorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story I wrote about Anthea, and how Mycroft got her to work for him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Anthea Came to be

Well, before Sherlock met John he was working with Lestrade on a case. He walked in to New Scotland Yard with evidence no one had heard yet, and he didn’t like it when no one was around to hear what he thought. As he walked in Lestrade was bringing a girl into the interrogation office. “She didn’t do it” Sherlock exclaimed with a sense of pride in his voice.

“She may not have, but she is a witness so were questioning her.”

“What for? She didn’t do it.”

“It doesn’t matter, now you can watch the questioning or you can stand here on your own.”

Not wanting to wait another minute for them to hear his deductions he reluctantly followed though not into the observation room but into the interrogation room with Lestrade. Lestrade could hardly say anything about since they were in the presence of a witness. So he reluctantly began the interrogation.

“What were you doing at the time in question?” Sherlock rolled his eyes what a clueless question. The girl looked at him; her eyebrows briefly raised then she turned back to Lestrade.

“I was walking home from a friend’s house.” Most undoubtedly a lie but Lestrade wouldn’t see that.

“Right” Lestrade continued “what condition was the victim in when you saw him?”  

“He was lying on the ground, so I called 999” she hadn’t hesitated to answer yet Sherlock knew it was a lie.

“That’s a lie.” Sherlock exclaimed quite loudly. The girl briefly looked at him her shoulders deflated slightly in being caught.

She sighed “When I first saw the victim he was being attacked with a knife, the attacker saw me and began to come towards me, so I ran. When I heard the knife drop I stopped running turned around and when back to the victim.” Lestrade momentarily looked at Sherlock who gave a slight nod as it was the truth.

“Why did you stop running when you heard the knife drop?” Lestrade questioned.

“I figured he wouldn’t be dangerous without it” She said quietly.

“What gave you that impression?”

“I don’t know” she shrugged “Adrenaline maybe.”

“Well isn’t that nice” Sherlock said standing up. Lestrade and the girl both looked at him, though one with more deducing eyes. “And a complete waste of time, like I have said, she did not do it, and I know who did and where they will be, so can we go now!”

Lestrade sighed and walked out of the room behind Sherlock as he strolled out of there with a passion. He took the information from Sherlock but had demanded that he stay there since he wasn’t technically a police officer and not allowed to make arrests or even be there.

Sherlock sat down on the bench of the offices and the girl appeared waiting for her paper work to be finished that allowed her to go free. 

“Hello” she said cheerfully.

“Hi” Sherlock said as he looked at her (well not looking but deducing). Her face was almost expressionless but you could see hints of expressions, her eyes a light brown were looking, trying to get a sense of what was going on? No that wasn’t it he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Her brown hair was a medium length, and medium strength, not died. Her eyebrows that had momentarily gone up when he spoke in the interrogation room where perfectly groomed. She was thin and toned, very good looking to the ordinary, not that he cared.  

“How had you known it was a lie? The officer seemed to believe it.” She asked not in annoyance or anger just curiosity.

“It was simple; your eyebrows rose for a moment and your eyes widened, when you lied, yet back to normal a moment later, most wouldn’t catch this especially not Lestrade.”  He was ecstatic that he finely had people to tell his deductions to even if none of them understood.

“I see yes even I couldn’t control that” she said in thought. “So what do you do Sherlock?”

He gathered that she only knew his name because she overheard it, but she was not trying to pretend like she didn’t just know. “I’m a consulting detective” he stated.

“So you help the police when they don’t have a clue what is going on”

“Which is always” She was smiling and he himself let a tiny smile not a smirk spread across his face. “What do you do --?” he hadn’t even known her name he didn’t look at the case file or see any point to finding out her name, but now he wished he did.

“Anthea” she said with the smile still across her face. “And I don’t do much anymore”

Sherlock looked her over and smiled inwardly she was a thief. “You’re a bit young to be a thief are you not?”

She smirked up at him “Yes but art has to be stolen by someone.” She stated knowing he wouldn’t say a word for some reason.

“Ahh an art thief, what kind of art did you steal” The art part of the thieving had slipped through; he cursed himself for not seeing it.

“All kinds’ paintings, sculptures which are a burden to steal, artifacts, and even music.”  She smiled up at him.

“Music” he murmured. He looked her up and down deducing her once but she was staring ahead doing something similar to the police officers in the room. “What’s the story with that guy over there” he asked.

She looked up and smirked “He is a serial cheater yet he has given it up in the past month due to the fact he is about to get married. And his fiancé has a minor cat obsession due to the fact that they have two cats, but he is slightly allergic to cats” she stated with confidence. She took one last look at him and then looked to Sherlock and started giggling. Sherlock let another small smile spread across his face.

“What about him?” she asked. Pointing to a man who was engrossed in some paper work though his thought process was going somewhere else.

Sherlock looked quickly at the man running his eyes up and down the man. “He’s going off on holiday soon; most likely somewhere warm as most British people do. He isn’t getting much sleep as he is working extra hard looking for a promotion, this also coupled with a new wife who is pregnant.” He finished and looked over to Anthea.

Anthea just smiled at him “You got one thing wrong, he’s not going somewhere warm he’s going to Alaska.”

Sherlock looked over and asked how she figured this. “His feet are placed awkwardly due to him breaking in new winter boots, and also there’s an Alaskan Husky Dog magazine on his desk. He’s probably going for a dog sled race.” She smiled largely at Sherlock’s annoyed face though he was holding back a large grin and laugh somehow she could tell. Then a man came to tell her that she was free to go. She thanked him and looked back towards Sherlock. “It’s been nice meeting you” she grinned at him.

“You too” he smiled back at her. He genuinely liked this girl and hopped that something good happened for her.  He watched her saunter out of New Scotland Yard and into the street.

As Anthea walked out of the building she shivered slightly it was a lot colder now than it was when she came in there. She continued down the street and then as she rounded the corner towards her flat, a slick black car pulled up. She hesitated slightly but continued walking. She heard the doors open and close, as she continued walking her senses became acute, hearing every movement of the heavy footed men behind her.

“Anthea Williamson?” someone called form behind her.

She spun on her toes and faced them dead on, deadpan expression “Yes, and what is it to you?” she questioned angrily.

“Our boss would like to offer you a job” the man said very professionally.

“And who is this so called boss of yours?” She interrogated fiercely.

“I am” came another voice. “Mycroft Holmes, I believe you already had the _greatest_ pleasure of meeting my dear younger brother.” He smiled lightly at the younger woman. 


End file.
